The end Of Happiness
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Mereka bahagia sebagai sebuah keluarga, tapi tidak semua orang dapat menerima kebahagiaan orang lain, karena itulah ada rasa iri di bumi ini yang membuat beberapa orang ingin merenggut atau menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu! -For Angst Project HunHan GS- Tragedy/Drama/T/RnR


**-** **Baby Aery HHS-**

 **Angst Project HunHan GS  
**

 **Luhan, Sehun, Haowen, Ziyu.  
**

 **Family/Tragedy  
**

 **-The End Of Happiness-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah apa benar minggu ini kita akan pergi ke Bioskop?" Ziyu bertanya kepada ayahnya yang memangku dirinya dengan nyaman. Mata kecilnya yang penuh pancaran kepolosan menatap Sehun dengan berbagai harapan, bahwa ayahnya akan mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'Iya'.

"Coba ayah lihat jadwal ayah terlebih dulu."

Ziyu mengangguk dan hanya mengikuti pergerakan Sehun yang memainkan jarinya di atas tab.

"Bagaimana ini?" Sehun memasang wajah masam. "Ayah memiliki janji pertemuan dengan seseorang."

Seketika Ziyu melengkungkan bibirnya sebagai tanda kesedihan. "Tapi ibu bilang kita akan pergi menonton Lego Batman.. apa ibu berbohong?"

Sehun tertawa kecil menemukan Ziyu sudah hampir menangis. Helaian rambut anak bungsunya Sehun usap lalu menatap lekat pada mata bulat Ziyu. "Sepertinya ayah bisa membatalkan jadwalnya, jadi kita bisa pergi ke Bioskop, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?" Wajah Ziyu kembali berseri-seri. Secerah mentari pagi yang menyapa bumi. "Bersama Ibu dan Haowen hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yey! Terimakasih ayah." Dengan girang Ziyu merangkul leher Sehun. memeluk ayahnya erat sampai membuat Sehun tertawa dan mengelus punggungnya.

Moment hangat yang terjadi itu disaksikan oleh sepasang mata lain. Haowen, si sulung yang hanya duduk diam bersama buku pelajarannya. Cita-citanya adalah meneruskan perusahaan Sehun dan hidupnya selalu diliputi keseriusan bahkan disaat berkumpul seperti sekarang.

"Haowen, letakan dulu bukumu. Ibu membawa kue untuk kalian." Pelengkap keluarga. Sosok wanita dengan wajah cantik, bertubuh ideal dan memiliki aura juga pesona pemikat mematikan itu muncul membawa potongan kue juga teh di atas nampan. Sangat terlihat kelembutannya sebagai sosok ibu hanya dari bagaimana ia menyajikan makanan kecil itu untuk anak juga suaminya. Akan mustahil bagi orang-orang bisa mengetahui usia sesungguhnya tanpa melihat kartu pengenalnya. Mungkin merekapun bisa mengira jika Luhan adalah seorang gadis muda lajang yang belum terikat, dan beruntunglah karena Oh Sehun, pria yang sepadan yang mampu memikat Luhan. "Buku itu tidak akan lari Oh Haowen."

Teguran kedua membuat Haowen menghela napas lalu meletakan bukunya di atas meja. Satu piring dia ambil lalu mulai menyuap kue hangat bagiannya. "Ayah, apa bisa hari minggu ini kita tidak usah ke Bioskop?"

"Kenapa?" Sehun yang bertanya tapi sesungguhnya Ziyulah yang tengah mendelik terkejut pada Haowen.

"Karena aku ingin pergi ke Musium."

"Musium itu membosankan Hyung." Ziyu walau baru berusia lima tahun tapi dia tidak akan takut untuk berpendapat, bahkan menentang keinginan kakaknya sekalipun. "Ziyu tidak mau ke Bioskop."

Luhan tersenyum melihat Ziyu memalingkan wajah. Dia mengusap rambut Haowen, menarik Haowen untuk menatapnya. "Bagaimana jika minggu ini kita ke Bioskop terlebih dulu, dan minggu selanjutnya kita ke Musium."

"Ayah setuju."

Haowen tidak akan memperpanjang sesuatu jika menurutnya itu tidak terlalu penting. Seperti sekarang.. walau dia ingin ke Musium tapi jika itu bukan sesuatu yang harus diutamakan maka Haowen hanya akan mengangguk dan menuruti kedua orang tuanya.

Sungguh kehidupan keluarga sempurna yang layak diberi Applause. Dari luar kediamanpun orang-orang akan bisa menangkap keharmonisan yang tersimpan di dalam rumah. Walau memang tidak mungkin jika tidak pernah dilanda masalah tapi bagaimana mereka mengatasinya adalah poin utama kenapa sebuah keluarga bisa disebut harmonis.

Banyak orang-orang iri pada keluarga dari Oh Sehun.. tapi bentuk sebuah rasa iri memiliki beberapa jenis. Iri yang membuat kita memuji mereka. Iri yang membuat kita menjelek-jelekkan mereka atau iri yang membuat kita termotivasi agar bisa sejajar dengan mereka, dan biasanya rasa iri seperti itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan sesaat. Seperti uap yang akan hilang seiring kehangatan yang mendingin. Tapi bagaimana dengan rasa iri yang membuat kita membenci mereka? Ingin menghancurkan! Ingin memusnahkan kebahagiaan mereka! Ingin melenyapkan segala bentuk yang membuat kita merasa iri karena tidak dapat memilikinya. Perasaan seperti itu cendrung akan bertahan lama. Semakin lama memendam akan semakin membuncah seperti lahar gunung yang siap menyembur disaat telah muak. Semakin sering kita diam menatap hal itu akan semakin besar memancing hasrat untuk meremasnya sampai menjadi abu. Itu bukanlah hal sepele yang harus ditertawai, karena tawa itu bisa saja berubah menjadi tangis dalam sekejap!

.

.

"Sehuunn." Tangannya yang dibasahi oleh peluh meremas otot bahu Sehun dengan kuat. Luhan terus menggigit bibirnya ketika suaminya tidak membiarkannya untuk bisa menikmati masa orgasmenya.

Pria itu mengoyak g-spotnya tanpa jeda. Bergerak liar, sampai membuat Luhan kualahan akan kenikmatan berhubungan intim. Sehun mengerang di putting Luhan yang tengah ia hisap. Spermanya terasa seperti siap keluar, dan tak berapa lama semuanya telah tumpah di dalam rahim Luhan.

Kamar bercahayakan temaram itu dipenuhi helaan napas. Sepert seluruh udara ingin mereka hirup demi menormalkan paru-paru mereka. Belum juga mampu bernapas normal, sebuah getaran ponsel di atas nakas sudah lebih dulu menganggu. Membuat Luhan meminta Sehun beranjak untuk maraih ponselnya.

"Mungkin penting."

Sehun hanya memutar mata. Sejak tadi ponsel miliknya memang terus begetar tapi itu ia acuhkan, karena saat tengah menggagahi Luhan tidak ada yang akan ia pedulikan sekalipun itu gempa bumi. Oh bodoh Oh Sehun!

"Hallo." Sehun mengangkat panggilan tanpa nama itu. Panggilan dari si penelpon yang sama yang sejak tadi menghubunginya. Tapi setelah hampir satu menit dia berbicara tanpa sahutan Sehun pun menyerah, mematikan sambungannya. Tidak terlalu memusingkan siapa pemilik nomor yang sudah jahil menelponnya terus menerus.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah.. dia tidak menjawab. Mungkin sesaeng. Kau taukan jika wajah suamimu ini mirip seperti idol Korea."

Luhan tergelak, menertawai Sehun. Melupakan fakta jika sebelum mereka menikah Luhan sering menyebut jika Sehun sangat mirip dengan salah satu anggota EXO. "Ingat usiamu Oh Sehun. Masih menghayal seperti anak remaja, heh?"

"Ya! Kau mengejekku?" Pura-pura kesal Sehun duduk –tidak sepenuhnya- di atas perut Luhan. "Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menciummu."

Tawa Luhan semakin kencang saat Sehun merunduk dan berusaha menciumnya yang terus menghindar. Keheningan malam yang gelap itu pecah. Membiarkan langit merasa iri karena harus menyelimuti bumi tanpa kehadiran bintang maupun bulan.

.

.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan!" Ziyu tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang beberapa adegan menarik di film yang baru saja mereka tonton. Tangan mungilnya yang digandeng Luhan ia lepas demi menirukan gerakan Batman ketika mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Luhan juga Sehun menanggapi dengan kekehan, sementara Haowen hanya datar menatap kesekitarnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman sejak tadi, tapi Haowen tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya.

"Tolong-tolong permisi."

Sehun maupun Luhan terdorong tanpa sengaja saat begitu banyak kerumunan manusia yang tiba-tiba mendesak mereka. Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Haowen, memastikan anak sulungnya aman berada di perlindungannya. Sedangkan Luhan beberapa kali sudah hampir tersungkur ke tanah akibat terdorong-dorong.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa orang-orang seakan mengepung mereka.

"Ziyu!." Luhan berteriak panik saat tersadar tidak ada tangan mungil dalam genggamannya. "Sehun!" Matanya pun mendelik karena tidak menemukan keberadaan Haowen maupun Sehun. Perlahan, kerumunan itu memencar. Buyar seperti semut yang telah mendapatkan gulanya. Tinggallah Luhan yang berdiri dalam kebingungan. Matanya terus mencari. Seharusnya Sehun, Ziyu ataupun Haowen tidak akan berada jauh darinya, karena tempat di mana dia berdiri..

Luhan tersentak kaget. Ini bukanlah di tempat dimana tadi dia berada! Bahkan disekitarnya tidak ada pintu keluar bioskop yang baru mereka datangi. Sejauh mana dia terbawa kerumunan itu sampai berada di dekat wahana permainan? Mall ini besar tidak mungkin secepat itu untuk berpindah tempat atau dia tidak menyadarinya?

Ponselnya Luhan keluarkan. Menghubungi Sehun yang tidak menjawab panggilannya. Merasa semakin resah Luhan pun memutuskan kembali ke gedung bioskop.

.

.

"Ayah." Ziyu menarik ujung mantel Sehun. Meminta respon dari ayahnya. "Ibu dan Haowen hyung dimana?"

"Ibu dan Haowen hyung akan menyusul nanti. Ziyu akan pulang bersama ayah."

Ziyu terpaku, menatap Sehun atau lebih tepatnya meneliti ayahnya dengan seksama. Dia mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun yang membawanya keluar dari Mall melalui parkiran.

"Apa ini mobil ayah?" Ziyu bertanya bingung setelah Sehun mamakaikannya sabuk pengaman. Dia jelas mengenali rupa kendaraan kedua orang tuanya dan saat tau mobil yang ditungganginya berbeda Ziyu mulai merasa bingung. Tapi Ziyu masihlah terlalu kecil untuk bisa merasakan sebuah kecurigaan. Yang dia miliki hanya rasa ingin tahu.

"Mau es krim?"

Dan rasa ingin tahu itu mampu dihilangkan hanya dengan sebuah tawaran semangkuk es krim vanilla.

.

.

"Ayah." Ziyu menatap heran saat Sehun sudah keluar terlebih dulu dari mobil tanpa mengajaknya turun. Namun melihat dari luar jika ayahnya menyuruhnya keluar sendiri Ziyu pun menurut. Dengan tatapan polos Ziyu mengedarkan mata. Tidak ada kedai es krim di sekitarnya tapi ada kedai es krim di sebrang jalan.

"Ziyu, ikuti ayah."

Tanpa ragu Ziyu mengangguk. Bayangan es krim manis yang dingin sudah menggoda tenggorokkannya sejak tadi, dan tanpa takut dia berjalan dua meter di belakang Sehun yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya. "Ayah tunggu!" Tidak ingin tertinggal, menggunakan kaki kecilnya Ziyu berlari.

Dari ujung matanya Sehun bisa melihat jika Ziyu tengah berusaha mengejarnya. Bibirnya tersenyum miring dan diapun mulai melangkah menyebrang jalan tanpa peduli akan kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang.

Ziyu terteguh di samping jalan. Dia ingin cepat menyebrang, karena Sehun pun sudah hampir hilang dari pandangannya, tapi pesan Luhan tentang tidak boleh menyebrang sebelum lampu tanda berhenti muncul terus dia ingat di dalam benak, sehingga dia bersabar menanti di sana.

Senyuman kecil terpancar darinya saat semua mobil sudah terdiam tenang. Dia melangkah pelan, penuh kehati-hatian. Kepalanya bahkan tidak berhenti menoleh ke kiri atau ke kakanan dan hanya tinggal tujuh langkah kecil maka dia akan sampai di kedai es krim.

Namun sesingkat hitungan detik Ziyu merasakan tubuhnya melayang, lalu terjatuh keras di tempat yang membuatnya merasa kesakitan. Darah keluar dari belakang kepalanya yang membentur aspal. Hidungnya mengucurkan darah segar berbarengan dengan gerak bibirnya yang terus menyebutkan ayah.

Orang-orang mulai mengerumuni Ziyu yang baru saja menjadi korban tabrak lari. Mobil pemiliki tersangkat telah melesat pergi, meninggalkan Ziyu tanpa rasa tanggung jawab. Dan dari balik tembok sosok pria asing mengintip, lalu tersenyum kecil dengan arti kepuasan besar.

.

.

"Ini terasa aneh." Sosok paman berambut ikal mengetukkan penanya di dagu. "Kenapa orang-orang tiba-tiba bisa muncul berbarengan seperti ini?"

Sosok lain yang lebih muda mengamati layar computer yang menampilkan rekaman ulang CCTV. Matanya secara tajam memperhatiakan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana, dan sebuah keganjilan dia temukan. "Bukankah ini nyonya Luhan?"

"Ya, dia terseret oleh mereka."

"Lalu siapa dia?" Siwon menunjuk seseorang yang memunggungi CCTV menggunakan pena. "Jika diperhatikan dia yang membawa Ziyu dari sana."

Paman di sampingnya menegakkan tubuh lalu ikut mengamati siapa yang Siwon maksudkan. Otaknya dengan cepat bisa menerima insting kecurigaan Siwon. "Bukankah pria ini pun tertangkap kamera di lokasi kejadian?"

"Ya, mereka orang yang sama, tapi saat kejadian pria itu tidak berjalan bersamaan dengan Ziyu.. dan kita pun tidak menemukan rekaman dimana tempat mereka bersama terakhir kali."

"Siapa yang akan peduli itu? Entah dia tahu atau tidak kalau Ziyu mengikutinya tapi ini adalah sebuah kecerobohan. Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkannya bersama si keparat pemilik mobil." Paman itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, masih dengan tatapan terarah pada layar. "Hallo, tolong kirimkan kami rekaman di tempat parkir Mall saat hari kejadian."

"Jaksa Choi." Sosok muda lainnya masuk kedalam ruangan penyelidikan. "Kami tidak menemukan nomor plat mobil itu. Itu tidak terdaftar di manapun."

"Apa?" Paman itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Dia menatap jaksa Choi di sampingnya yang terlihat diam. "Apa ini sebuah pembunuhan berencana? Pria itu dan si pemilik mobil."

.

.

Suasana berkabung begitu terasa dikediaman yang biasa diliputi keceriaan. Luhan tidak kunjung berhenti menangis dan tidak ada yang mempu menenangkannya, termasuk pula dengan Sehun maupun Haowen. Tentu tidak ada ibu yang tidak akan merasa begitu terluka saat anaknya harus meninggal dengan cara teragis seperti itu. Terlebih bayang-bayang akan keceriaan Ziyu saat di Bioskop masih amat kental dalam ingatan Luhan, dan dia hampir tidak mampu mempercayai kalau itu akan menjadi saat-saat terakhir mereka bersama.

Jasad Ziyu yang sudah berpakaian rapi terbaring pucat di dalam peti yang ditutupi kain Organza berwarna putih. Sehun terus menatap jasad putra bungsunya dengan mata sembab bersama Haowen, sementara Luhan lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar karena dia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat Ziyu yang sudah tidak bernyawa seperti itu.

"Luhan, kuatkan dirimu." Baekhyun yang bersetatus sebagai sahabat Luhan tidak berhenti memberi pelukkan dan usapan lembut. Mungkin itupun sama sekali tidak berguna, karena airmata seperti tak kunjung kering di pelupuk sahabatnya.

"Luhan!" Pintu terbuka dengan tidak sopan, tanpa ketukan. Sosok wanita lain muncul, dan menyebarkan rasa penasaran karena ekpresi tegangnya. "Seorang polisi datang, dan mereka menangkap Sehun!"

"Apa?"

Luhan segera beranjak dari tepi ranjang. Kakinya berjalan cepat, menyusuri setiap anak tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dasar.

"Apa kalian gila?"

Teriakan Sehun membuat Luhan berjalan semakin cepat.

"Aku membunuh Ziyu? Ziyu adalah anakku! Itu hal yang tidak mungkin aku lakukan."

"Kami tidak menganggapmu sebagai pembunuh. Kami hanya butuh keteranganmu karena kau yang membawa Ziyu keluar dari Mall dan kau juga yang terakhir bersamanya."

"Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai pembunuh tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang tersangka"

"Apapun yang ingin kau ucapkan bisa kau jelaskan nanti di kantor polisi."

Dua polisi mulai menyeret paksa Sehun di depan semua tamu yang datang untuk ikut berbela sungkawa. Namun siapa sangka mereka akan mendapatkan bahan bergosip panas karena kejadian ini.

"Luhan! Jangan hiraukan mereka. Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepada Ziyu! Kau tau itukan? Aku bersama Haowen dan aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Sehun masih terus bersikeras untuk lepas. mulutnya pun tidak berhenti mengeluarkan teriakan yang meminta Luhan untuk mempercayainya, sampai mobil polisi menelan tubuhnya.

Luhan masih membeku. Gunjingan-gunjingan mulai terdengar di telinganya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi seperti tamparan kuat lainnya yang menggoyahkan kesadarannya sampai benar-benar menumbangkan kesadarannya.

"Luhan!"

Situasi semakin ricuh saat Luhan jatuh pingsan. Orang-orang mulai mengerubungi, tidak bermaksud membantu tapi hanya ingin menyaksikan secera dekat, seperti Luhan adalah drama minggungan dengan rating tinggi yang tidak boleh mereka lewatkan.

Haowen hanya seperti alat rekam. Menyaksikan dalam keterdiaman. Matanya menatap jasad Ziyu lalu beralih kepada Luhan yang dibawa kembali ke lantai atas.

.

.

"Apa ini yang bisa kalian lakukan? Menyeret seorang ayah yang baru saja kehilangan anaknya tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk menyaksikan penguburan jasad putraku!"

Protesnya Oh Sehun dapat Siwon maklumi. Mereka memang sedikit keras tapi tidak ada waktu lagi sebelum kasus ini ditutup dan hanya menjadi sebuah tabrak lari. Mereka yakin ini bukanlah kasus tabrak lari dan untuk mengetahui lebih jauh mereka harus mengulik dari yang terdekat.

Setiap detail mulai mereka jelaskan kepada Sehun, dan Sehun mendengarkan juga ikut mengamati tontonan CCTV di layar computer. "Kemana kau membawa Ziyu setelah keluar dari Mall?"

Sehun hampir tidak bisa berkata saat matanya menatap sosoknya di layar yang jelas-jelas itu bukan dirinya, karena Sehun tidak pernah membawa Ziyu. "Itu bukan aku."

Paman itu itu terkekeh mengejek. Alibi pasaran untuk seorang pembunuh awam.

Mengerti jika ucapannya tidak dipercayai Sehun menatap serius kepada Siwon. "Itu bukan aku. Aku merasa bingung kenapa di rekaman di depan Bioskop tidak ada aku juga Haowen. Tapi saat kerumunan orang-orang muncul aku sudah berada di sana, menggandeng Haowen. Aku bukan pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa Ziyu. Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa mencek CCTV yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung Bioskop. Aku dan Haowen kehilangan jejak Luhan juga Ziyu. Aku berhasil menemukan Luhan lima belas menit kemudian, tapi tidak dengan Ziyu. Kami mencarinya bersama.."

"Kau sudah menyiapkan alibi?" Paman itu kembali menyindir.

Tapi tidak dengan Siwon. Dia merasa mempercayai kalimat Sehun dan mulai mencek lokasi CCTV yang dimaksudkan. Tapi setelah mencekanya dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Sehun yang seperti pria itu ceritakan. "Kau yakin video ini belum diedit?"

"Seharusnya iya, kenapa?" Paman itu merasa penasaran dan ikut menilik layar computer.

"Kita tidak menemukan CCTV yang merekam Sehun, ataupun Luhan selain di depan Bioskop. Dan lihat ini." Siwon memperlamban videonya. "Di jam sebelas dua puluh tujuh menit tiga detik wanita ini berdiri di sini." Kursornya Siwon arahkan pada sosok wanita yang berdiri di depan salah satu toko. "Tapi didetik selanjutnya dia sudah berada jauh dari tempat terakhir dia berdiri."

Paman itu menelan ludah karena sepemahaman dengan Siwon. Tidak mungkin wanita itu bisa berpindah tempat dalam dua detik terkecuali dia adalah saudara Do Min Joon yang ada di Televise dan itu jelas mustahil! Jika diteliti pergerakan lainnya pun terasa aneh dan tidak singkron. Memang tidak salah lagi! Video ini sudah lebih dulu diedit sebelum di kirim kepada mereka.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya yang gelap. Suasana terasa suram, dan rumah ini menjadi mencekam karena keadaan gila yang terjadi. Pembunuhan berencana yang menjadikannya sebagai kambing hitam. Itulah yang Siwon katakan. Siapa manusia kejam yang tega melakukan ini? Menghancurkan hidup tenang mereka, seperti ombak yang menerjang perahu kayu.

"Sehun."

Suara serak itu menarik perhatian Sehun yang tengah menatap foto Ziyu di dinding penuh dengan rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengantar anaknya tertidur untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia melihat Luhan berdiri di sana, masih dengan kesedihannya yang tergambar jelas juga kelegaan bahwa dari bagaimana wanita itu menghembuskan napas. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa Sehun katakan. Dia hanya mendekat, lalu membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. "Maaf, meninggalkanmu sendirian."

.

.

"Pembunuhan berencana?" Luhan mengulang dengan terkejut. "Bagaimana itu bisa Sehun?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi polisi akan melanjutkan untuk menyelidiki. Bersabarlah dan kita akan menemukan pelakunya."

Haowen menutup pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya. Dia berada di sana untuk memberikan Luhan sarapan yang mungkin akan Luhan makan jika dia yang memberikan, karena ibunya hanya memakan dua suap nasi semalam dan Haowen tidak menyukainya. Namun tanpa sengaja dia justru mendengar percakapan Sehun bersama Luhan dan itu mengejutkannya walau wajahnya masihlah terlihat datar.

Nampan berisikan semangkuk besar bubur yang masih mengepul juga segelas air putih itu Haowen letakan di meja kecil, samping telpon rumah. Otaknya terasa tersumbat oleh ucapan kedua orang tuanya, yang membuatnya terus berpikir, kenapa, siapa yang tega melakukan pembunuhan itu kepada Ziyu. Anak kecil yang jelas-jelas tidak akan melakukan dosa besar sampai harus dihukum mati.

"Nona, ada seseorang yang mencarimu di luar."

Salah satu maid menyampaikan pesan yang masih bisa telinga Haowen tangkap. Mendapati jika mungkin ibunya akan kelur dari kamar Haowen pun dengan cepat melangkah menjauh. Dia berniat kembali ke kamar, namun belum sampai langkahnya membawanya menuju kamar, Haowen sudah lebih dulu dibuat tertarik pada sosok wanita yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

Wanita asing berpakaian seperti Maid di rumahnya, tapi bertingkah aneh juga mencurigakan. Dia memakai masker, mengenakan sarung tangan dan membawa bunga di dalam guci. Mata tajamnya Haowen sipitkan. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada bunga asing namun sangat dia kenali dengan baik. Hanya perlu sedikit meneliti rupa kelopak dan tangkainya dan Haowen pun sudah dapat mengingat bunga jenis apa itu. Aconite!

Sebelum wanita itu membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya Haowen sudah lebih dulu berlari dan mendorong punggungnya hingga wanita itu terjatuh bersama pecahan guci di lantai. Suara nyaring hancurnya keramik berukir burung bangau itu membuat semua orang di sekitarnya terkejut, termasuk juga dengan Luhan yang bertepatan muncul dari sudut lain.

"Apa yang terjadi Haowen?"

Haowen menoleh pada Luhan dengan wajah datar dan mata yang tidak menyiratkan apapun. Dia kembali menatap wanita yang terjatuh di lantai, merekam jelas kegugupan di balik masker itu. Amatir! Tidak professional.

"Cepat kau bantu anak baru itu." Luhan memerintah Maid lain di sampingnya.

"Baik nona."

"Jangan menyentuh bunga itu atau kau akan mati."

"Apa?" Maid suruhan Luhan merasa terkejut akan ucapan tuan mudanya. Walau Haowen masihlah berusia delapan tahun tapi dia bukan type seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Apa yang dia katakan adalah benar, bukan sebuah gurauan ataupun tipuan. Dengan gemetar maid yang sudah hampir memungut pecahan guci itu kembali berdiri. Dia memundurkan langkah dan cepat-cepat menuju toilet untuk membasuh tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu Haowen?"

"Itu bunga beracun bu. Aconite jenis tanaman yang berbahaya. Ibu bisa meninggal jika menyentuh tangkainya tanpa menggunakan sapu tangan." Haowen memaparkan itu dengan napas tenang. Tidak ada kepanikan tersirat. "Dia akan meletakannya di ruang kerja ayah untuk meracuni ayah."

"Itu tidak benar!" Wanita yang Haowen tuding segera berdiri. Dia gemeter, semua mata tau itu.

"Kau menggunakan masker agar tidak terhirup serbuknya."

"Aku sedang flu."

"Kau menggunakan sarung tangan agar terhindar dari tangkai ataupun kelopaknya."

"Itu.."

"Maid lain tidak akan menggunakan celana panjang, kaus kaki panjang dan sepatu sneaker sepertimu. Kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik, tapi tidak dengan bunganya.. jika kau masih ingin membantah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Tapi buktikan lebih dulu jika ucapanku salah. Pungut bunga itu menggunakan tanganmu sendiri." Seperti seorang hakim yang tengah memerintah seorang jaksa untuk menunjukan buktinya, adalah bagaimana Haowen sekarang. Penuh ketegasan.

Semua mata terarah pada wanita asing itu. Menunggu apa wanita itu akan melakukan apa yang Haowen katakan untuk menampik tuduhan yang Haowen sematkan pada dirinya. "Sial!" Namun hal yang tidak diyakini terjadi kini terbukti benar saat wanita itu justru berlari cepat menuju anak tangga.

Segala keributan terjadi saat Luhan mulai meneriaki seluruh orang untuk mengejar wanita itu. kajadian ini pasti memiliki sangkut paut pada kematian Ziyu, dan apapun caranya wanita itu harus tertangkap karena mungkin wanita itu adalah kunci dari pembunuhan berencana ini.

.

.

"Kris." Luhan merasa terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang mencarinya adalah Kris, mantan kekasihnya dulu. "Terima kasih telah datang." Saling balas pelukkan sejenak sebelum Luhan mengisyaratkan Kris untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku turut berduka untukmu, Luhan." Sebuket bunga Krisan Kris berikan langsung kepada Luhan. Tanda mata jika dia ikut berbela sungkawa atas meninggalnya Ziyu.

"Terima kasih Kris. Aku tidak menduga kau akan menyempatkan datang."

"Bagaimana aku tidak datang saat temanku sedang berkabung, Lu?" Luhan hanya menanggapi tatapan iba Kris dengan senyuman kecil. Senyuman yang tidak akan mampu menutupi kesedihannya. "Aku melihat orang-orang mengejar seorang wanita yang berlari keluar beberapa menit lalu. Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Apa dia mencuri?"

"Tidak seperti itu." Luhan menggeleng, lalu menghela napas. "Situasi saat ini sangat sulit dijelaskan Kris. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskannya kepadamu. Tapi ada seseorang yang ingin membunuh keluargaku, dan wanita tadi adalah salah satu pelakunya. Kali ini beruntung karena bisa digagalkan oleh putra sulungku." Senyum kebanggaan untuk Haowen Luhan tunjukkan. Dia memang putra kecil yang mampu untuk diandalkan.

"Benarkah?" Kris menyamankan pungguggnya pada sandaran sofa. Tangannya saling bertaut, memainkan jari dengan tenang. "Manusia gila mana yang melakukan itu, Lu? Polisi harus cepat menemukan dia, atau kalian semua akan mati."

Luhan mengangguk, membenarkan. Dia lengah pada senyuman miring Kris, tapi tidak dengan Haowen yang menatap tajam dari ujung sana. "Apa dia Haowen?" Kris bertanya karena tatapannya menangkap sosok kecil itu tanpa sengaja.

"Ya, dia putraku."

"Sangat manis." Kris tersenyum kepada Haowen. Tapi Haowen hanya diam, tidak membungkuk ataupun membalas senyuman Kris.

Karena perasaannya mengatakan jika Kris bukanlah sosok yang pantas untuk mendapatkan tanda hormat dari dirinya.

.

.

Sehun kembali bekerja setelah sepuluh hari meninggalnya Ziyu. Bagaimanapun dia tidak boleh lepas tanggung jawab. Pekerjaan tidak pernah memahami apa itu sakit, terluka ataupun berduka. Kasus kematian Ziyu masih diproses. Mobil yang menabrak Ziyu telah ditemukan, namun bukan dalam keadaan utuh, malainkan terbakar di tepi perbukitan yang sepi. Dan itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Tidak ada CCTV terpasang yang bisa merekam siapa si pengendara mobil, dan wanita pembawa bunga itu pun berhasil lolos tanpa bisa dilacak keberadaannya sekarang.

Sehun menempati kursinya seperti biasa. Tumpukan dokumen telah menanti dan sepertinya dia akan pulang sangat larut hari ini. Sebenarnya tidak tega baginya meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, tapi duduk bersama hanya akan membuat mereka berakhir menangis seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Tuan, ketua Empire grup mengundang anda di perjamuan malam ini." Seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Sehun berdiri di hadapan Sehun bersama barisan jadwal yang tercatat di buku agenda.

Dengan senyuman tipis Sehun mengangguk. Menyampingkan rasa dukanya untuk menghormati undangan dari kolega bisnisnya. Dia berdiri lalu pergi bersama sekretaris yang sudah mengabdi hampir tua tahun di belakangnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di lokasi Sehun lebih dulu menyempatkan diri untuk berganti setelan yang lebih formal, mengingat akan ada banyak mata, entah itu rekan atau lawan bisnisnya yang akan memperhatikannya. Berpenampilan lebih baik agar mereka semua tau jika dirinya masih kuat untuk berdiri.

"Selamat datang tuan Oh." Ketua Empire grup adalah sosok pertama yang menyambut Sehun. Mereka saling balas pelukan singkat, tak terlewat ucapan bela sungkawa yang diangguki Sehun dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku senang kau menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Memang seperti tidak menghormatimu, tapi bagaimanapun terima kasih banyak."

"Dunia tidak akan ikut berduka karena Ziyu meninggal. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu."

Mereka saling balas senyum sebelum ketua Empire grup memisahkan diri untuk menyapa tamu lainnya. Sehun mengambil tempat di kursi yang masih kosong, sembari membuang jenuh dengan melihat pertunjukkan music yang ditampilkan. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri, menawarkan minuman yang Sehun terima dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Pelayan itu berlalu masih membawa nampan dengan berbagai macam minuman. Dia tersenyum miring melihat Sehun telah meneguk jus di dalam gelas kaca itu, lalu menghilang di balik tembok dan tidak lagi muncul di tengah-tengah pesta yang samakin ramai.

.

.

"Haowen, apa kau tidak pergi untuk pelajaran tambahan nanti?" Teman sebangku Haowen bertanya bingung saat melihat pria kecil itu mengemas peralatan belajarnya lebih awal. Sekarang baru jam dua siang, dan biasanya Haowen tidak pernah melewatkan mata pelajaran tambahan sampai dua jam nanti.

"Tidak." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang Haowen berikan. Dia menggendong tas ranselnya lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas yang biasanya akan membuatnya betah berlama-lama, namun entah kenapa dia ingin pulang sekarang.

Tidak ada jemputan untuk Haowen, karena supir pribadinya baru akan datang pukul empat sore nanti sesuai dengan biasanya. Haowen hanya berjalan di sisi trotoar, tidak berminat manaiki bus atau taxy walau dia memiliki uang cukup untuk membayar jasa transportasi itu.

Sedikit melelahkan dan menjadi tempuh jarak yang panjang sampai memakan waktu satu jam lebih untuk sampai, tapi Haowen puas, karena dengan begini rasa gelisahnya sedikit berkurang. Hanya berjarak dua meter sebelum sampai di rumahnya. Sebuah mobil Ambulance melaju di sisinya dan berhenti di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Haowen menghentikan langkah, mengamati petugas medis yang berlari panik memasuki rumah, dan seketika kegelisahan itu kembali muncul menjadi firasat buruk yang terarah pada ayahnya.

Haowen menerobos para pelayan yang berkumpul di depan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya, seperti tidak ingin melewatkan tontonan menarik yang sangat jarang mereka lihat. Mata itu membola saat menemukan Sehun sudah tergeletak di lantai tidak sadarkan diri, sementara Luhan menangis meraung di sisi lain, menjerit pilu akan apa yang menimpa suaminya.

Petugas medis meletakan Sehun di tandu, lalu membawanya keluar untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sementara Haowen didera kebingungan, antara ingin menemani Luhan yang jatuh pingsan di tempatnya atau ikut ke rumah sakit untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada ayahnya.

"Apa benar kalau tuan Sehun bunuh diri?"

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi nona Luhan menemukannya sudah tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Kematian seseorang memiliki tiga jenis. Karena takdir, dibunuh, atau bunuh diri. Dan tuan Sehun tidak memiliki riwayat sakit apapun yang bisa membuatnya meninggal secara mendakak, terkecuali jika dia kecelakaan."

"Astaga.. apa jangan-jangan dia dibunuh?"

Kasak-kusuk itu semakin menjadi-jadi karena ucapan terakhir dari salah satu maid. Haowen melirik Luhan sejenak yang sudah dibaringkan di ranjang sebelum kemudian berlari mengejar petugas medis yang membawa Sehun. Dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya!

.

.

Di saat-saat seperti ini Haowen benci pada usianya yang masih dianggap kecil. Dia dilarang masuk lebih dalam ke ruang Emergency, bahkan dia diminta menunggu di tempat penitipan anak. Rasanya dia ingin cepat tumbuh dewasa, karena dia bukan anak kecil yang suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama robot Iron man.

"Ini aneh, tidak terdeteksi apapun di tubuh pria itu."

"Apa seharusnya kita melakukan otopsi?"

Dua dokter yang keluar dari ruangan dimana ayahnya dirawat lewat di depannya, dan tidak sengaja obrolan itu Haowen dengar. Pintu Emergency di sampingnya Haowen tatapi, dan dengan cara mengendap-endap dia mencoba masuk ke sana.

Ruangan itu berbau obat-obatan dengan berbagai peralatan medis canggih yang siap untuk digunakan. Tapi kenapa dari semua alat itu tidak ada satu alatpun yang bisa menyelamatkan ayahnya? Haruskah ayah dan adiknya berakhir sama? Haowen mumbuka kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sehun yang terbaring di ranjang. Tangannya begetar, matanya memerah panas melihat sendiri bagaimana pucatnya Sehun seperti tidak ada satu tetes darah yang mengalir di nadinya.

Tangan Haowen terkepal. Siapa yang melakukan ini pada keluarganya? Kenapa? Kenapa harus ayah dan adiknya? Haowen hampir terisak ketika derit pintu terdengar. Dia dengan sigap mencari tempat dan bersembunyi di samping lemari yang menyimpan berbagai jenis obat-obatan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mendeteksi racun di dalam tubuhnya karena dosisnya yang terlalu kecil."

Sontak mata Haowen mendelik terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. Tubuhnya begetar, napasnya bahkan terasa seperti tersumbat.

"Arsenikum dikenal setipis asap yang akan hilang jejaknya setelah bereaksi. Kau hanya perlu fokus untuk melenyapkan sisanya."

Detak jantung Haowen tidak setabil. Jadi ayahnya meninggal karena diracuni Arsenikum? Dari ujung matanya Haowen hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap dari pria yang memakai jas putih itu. Setelah sambungan telpon itu terputus pria itu mungkin baru menyadari jika kain yang menutupi Sehun sudah terbuka. Terlihat dari bagaimana pria itu menatap ke setiap sudut ruangan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Keluarlah."

Haowen semakin merapatkan dirinya pada sisi lemari yang menutupi tubuhnya ketika pria itu mulai berjalan untuk mencari.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Mungkin hanya sedikit memberi nasehat dan bernegosiasi." Pria itu tersenyum dengan cara mengerikan. Matanya bagai membidik apapun yang ditatapnya. "Kau taukan? tidak akan ada yang tidak kau dapatkan setelah ini. Jika itu bukan uang, mungkin-" Suara benda jatuh di belakangnya membuat pria itu berbalik.

Ah.. dia melihat tikus kecil berlari kalang kabut keluar sampai memberantakkan beberapa peralatan, tapi pria itu tidak mengejar, dia membiarkan tikus kecil itu lolos dari pandangannya. Bodoh! Oh Haowen.. pria itu tertawa dengan suara beratnya yang membuat tawa itu terdengar mengalun bagai panggilan kematian.

"Berlarilah sejauh mungkin tikus kecil, karena jika aku mendapatkanmu kau tidak akan lagi bisa menggunakan tubuhmu."

.

.

Napas Haowen hampir benar-benar habis ketika dia berhenti di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari rumah sakit. Dia menghembuskan napas lega karena pria itu tidak mengejar, namun dirinya masih waspada, bahkan pada orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

" **Kau hanya perlu fokus untuk melenyapkan sisianya."**

Perkataan itu kembali terulang di otak Haowen. Siapa yang dimaksud sisianya? Apakah dirinya atau ibunya.. "Ibu." Haowen teringat pada Luhan. Dia segera menyambung langkah, tidak peduli pada paru-parunya yang masih mengempis.

.

.

Rumah terlihat sepi saat Haowen memasukinya, dan itu semakin mengundang rasa cemas Haowen kepada Luhan. "Ibu!" Dia memijak anak tangga dengan tergesa. Langkahnya terarah pada kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Sesosok pria berambut pirang adalah yang pertama Haowen lihat ketika pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya dia buka. Pria itu dengan kurang ajarnya tengah mencium Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri dan Haowen merasa emosi melihatnya. "Menjauh dari ibu!" Tangan kecilnya menarik lengan kekar pria itu, membuat pria yang Haowen masih ingat betul siapa menatapnya secara tajam.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Dia Kris tersenyum miring kepada Haowen. Meremehkan tatapan benci dari bocah yang berdiri di depannya. "Seharusnya kau mengerti untuk tidak datang kemari jika masih ingin hidup." Kris sedikit berdesis, memasang wajah berpikir. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah ada di sini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Rahang Haowen mengeras, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan tidak berhenti mendelik kepada Kris. Pada pria yang dia yakini dalang dari semua kematian keluarganya.

"Aku tau kau bukan anak bodoh. Kau sudah tau apa yang telah aku lakukan pada adikmu dan juga ayahmu. Tapi kau bisa mati dengan tenang karena aku tidak akan melakukannya pada ibumu. Kau taukan? Seorang Monsterpun tidak akan melukai wanitanya."

Haowen melangkah mundur saat Yifan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya. Dia mulai melirik waspada penuh ketakutan sebelum berlari keluar untuk mencari pertolongan. Bagaimanapun Haowen sadar, Yifan bukan lawan yang imbang untuk dia hadapi.

"Tolong!" Haowen tidak tau apa yang Yifan lakukan kepada Luhan atau pada para maid-nya yang dia temukan tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Apa mereka semua telah mati?

Kris masih di kamar Luhan. Tersenyum miring sembari memakai sarung tangan. Tatapannya terarah kepada Luhan dan dia menghela napas dengan dramatis. "Bagaimana ini? Anakmu mengetahui semuanya. Kau tidak akan keberatankan? Dia akan bahagia bersama adik dan bajingan itu."

Haowen menggedor seluruh jendela yang tidak tau kenapa semuanya bisa terkunci rapat. Pintu utama yang dia gunakan untuk masuk beberapa menit tadipun sudah tidak dapat dibuka. Jelas-jelas Yifan tidak hanya sendirian di sini, pasti bajingan itu memiliki anak buah yang bersembunyi di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar terkecuali kau menghilang."

Suara kekehan dari belakang membuat Haowen menoleh. Keringat tercetak di pelipisnya. Mengalir jatuh ke leher lalu hilang di balik kerah seragamnya yang telah menjadi basah.

"Terkadang mengetahui banyak hal justru akan membuat hidupmu terancam. Seharusnya kau mengacuhkannya dengan begitu aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku sendiri untuk membunuh anak kecil sepertimu."

"Kau mencintai ibu?" Disela ketakutannya Haowen masih sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia bahkan dengan baik tersenyum mengejek kepada Kris yang menyimak. "Tapi ibu tidak mencintaimu. Dia lebih mencintai ayah karena ayah tidak sepertimu. Walau kau membunuh kami semua ibu tidak akan menatapmu, karena itu adalah dirimu. Dia akan mencintai pria lain bukan dirimu."

"Bajingan.. kau sangat mirip dengan bajingan itu." Suara Kris memberat. Di matanya Haowen berubah menjadi Sehun yang tengah menertawakannya. "Seharusnya sejak dulu aku tidak merelakan Luhan kepadamu. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan berubah menjadi sombong karena telah mendapatkannya." Lehernya Kris gertakan ke kanan, menimbulkan bunyi gemelutuk samar yang justru terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan ini.

Haowen hanya diam di tempat melihat Kris yang mendekat. Tidak ada siapapun di sini yang bisa menolongnya, jadi dia hanya akan bertahan untuk tidak menunjukan rasa ketakutannya karena iblis seperti Kris hanya akan merasa semakin puas. "Bukan ayah yang sombong padamu, tapi kau merasakan itu sendiri karena ibu tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai seorang pria." Dan yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah menggores luka pada pria gila di depannya.

Kris kehilangan kesabaran karena ucapan Haowen. Dia tidak repot-repot menyelesaikan langkahnya dan langsung melemparkan pisau lipat dengan ujung tajam itu kepada Haowen yang tepat sasaran mengenai jantungnya. Bocah itu ambruk di lantai dengan mata membola, seperti menunjukan kesakitan yang dia rasakan di ujung detik nyawanya menghilang.

Kris tersenyum miring dengan bengis. Dia meludah lalu menyambung langkahnya mendekati jasad Haowen yang mulai dikubangi darah. "Bocah bodoh." Dia terkekeh, lalu menarik pisau lipat itu dari dalam tubuh Haowen. Tetesan darah yang menetes dari ujung pisau itu Kris tatap dengan lekat sebelum dia sendiri menggores bagian lengannya dengan kasar. Namun bukannya menjerit kesakitan Kris justru tersenyum dan menoleh kearah kirinya, dimana terdapat sosok pria lain yang membungkuk kepadanya.

Pisau itu Kris jatuhkan. Sarung tangan berlumuran darah yang dikenakannya Kris lempar pada pria itu. Ponsel di dalam sakunya dia keluarkan. Angka 119 dia tekan dan tak menunggu lama panggilan itu terjawab. "Terjadi perampokan dan pembunuhan di perumahan elit Appeunjong nomor N2364. Tolong cepatlah datang kemari." Suaranya berubah menjadi begetar, namun di bibirnya tercetak sebuah senyum kepuasan.

.

.

Polisi datang dengan cepat. Bunyi sirene meraung berisik, mengundang perhatian dari banyak orang. Mereka segera membawa jasad Haowen dan memeriksa beberapa maid yang masih jatuh tertidur karena obat bius. Luhan telah tersadar. Dia menangis mencoba menahan Haowen agar tidak dibawa pergi, namun tangisannya teredam oleh sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang diberikan oleh Kris Wu.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Luhan." Kris berbisik pelan, terdengar sangat bersimpati kepada apa yang menimpa Luhan, namun dalam tatapannya tersembunyi kebahagiaan yang amat begitu besar.

"Lepaskan aku!" Suara lain mengintrupsi di antara suara ribut yang saling bersahutan.

Polisi memborgol sesosok pria yang sudah dalam keadaan babak belur karena pukulan. Dari tumpukan lebam di kulitnya pria itu masih sangat dapat dikenali. Dia adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang bersama Kris beberapa menit lalu. Kedua pria yang menyimpan kebusukkan itu saling menatap, dan Kris-lah yang sangat merasa diuntungkan karena memiliki tumbal untuk menutupi kejahatannya.

"Haowen."

Kris kembali terfokus pada Luhan yang meraung memanggil Haowen yang telah masuk ke dalam mobil ambulance. Dia mengusap punggung wanita itu dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh begetar Luhan. "Kau tidak sendirian, Luhan."

 _Karena mulai sekarang kau akan hidup bersamaku.- Kris_.

.

.

.

.

.

The End!

Seperti yang ditulis di atas kalo ini FF khusus untuk April Project 'Angst Project HunHan GS' padahal aku ga yakin kalo ini angst TT tapi karena udah terlanjur jadi aku post saja.. Angst tidaknya tergantung kalian yang baca, tapi segitu juga tolong jangan hujat aku nantinya karena bunuh mereka semua lol

Aku post FF bareng sama author lainnya yang FFnya juga ga boleh kalian lewatin! Aku post bareng HHS Hyuuga L dan Summerlight92, Apriltaste, FujoAoi juga jadi silakan cek FFn mereka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiu yang berfaedah^^

Sekian kalo gitu.. Semoga kalian menikmati FF ini dan aku minta ripiunya juga yang berfaedah kalo ga keberatan^^ see you.. Kita ketemu di FF ku lainnya. Terima kasih udah nyempetin baca^^

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS^^


End file.
